inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakkuru Kotoni
Bakkuru Kotoni (Dub: Courtney ______) '''is a fanmade character made up by Kotoni~x. She is a manager and defender for Raimon and a defender for Inazuma Japan. Appearance She has short red/brown hair with a pink flower in at all times, she has big green eyes and tanned skin. She normaly wears the raimon first year uniform, the raimon soccer uniform and the Inazuma Japan uniform. She appeared in GO as an adult wearing, a long cream cardigan, a white vest top with little light pink flowers on it, skinny jeans and a pair of plain black dolly shoes. Her hair is a little bit shorter and her eyes are more of a dark green. In the Chrono Stone game, She has Longer hair which is slightly smaller and darker eyes. She wears a dark Blue hoodie with a yellow vest under-neath, Blue denim skinny jeans and Yellow and blue high tops. Personality Bakkuru is kind and helpful but she is the loudest person in the school and loves annoying people and making up random songs. She is average at soccer but when she fails, she never gives up. She is prone to give up easily when others are dis-heartened. Bakkuru is quite casual and likes to chill most of the time as seen in Episode 2 and others. She also has a thing for plain bagels and waffles and can get very hyper if she eats to much of them. She is always worried about how she looks and stands up for what she believes in. In the Chrono Stone Game, She appears as a 18 year old Teenager and will Mixi Max with Kira Kotoni. Plot Season 1 Bakkuru debut's in Episode 2 where she is watching the Raimon VS Teikoku match from a distance but then she actualy sits down with Haurna and just casualy watches them. She leaves after the match, shrugs her shoulders and walks off. She is seen in some of the episode's where Bakkuru is just in the crowd watching Raimon. In Episode 18, Bakkuru casualy walks onto the pitch and sits with Natsumi. Hibiki tries to get her off but Bakkuru wouldnt budge. Finaly she introduces herself to be Bakkuru Kotoni and joins the team as a manager for now. Bakkuru get annoyed when Aphrodi annoys Endou and Kidou and says that he is just a dweeb. She also joins in on the first year Pillow Fight but when Someoka gets angry she threw her pillow at him by acident which made him really angry. She got bored in the Raimon VS Zeus match saying that there was 'no action' in it at all, but she lightened up later on and was happy to see Raimon win but warned Endou that this is nothing compaired to the world championships. Season 2 She reappeared in Season 2 but this time, As a player. She was angry becuase Gemini Storm detroyed Raimon and took Kobayashi Emiko hostage. When Raimon got introduced to Hitomiko and Kira Kotoni, she burst out saying "Ehhhh?! There's another Kotoni?!" Bakkuru played in the match against SP Fixers and tried to score a goal without a Hissatsu but it got blocked. She forgave Touko for saying that they were aliens and became friends with her. She got benched i n the second match verses Gemini Storm but she focused more on Gemini Storm's plays instead of the teams. She came up with a Tactic but Hitomiko used another tactic which made her annoyed. She got angry at Hitomiko again becuase she kicked Gouenji out of the team but stuck with Endou and had faith in Hitomiko. Bakkuru also Trained with Kidou and Someoka and facepalmed when Touko went into the Boy's changing rooms. In Episode 32, She joined in on the Snowball fight and was on Natsumi's team. She also played in the Practice match against Hakuren and was amazed by Fubuki's hissatsu, Unaware what was going on inside him. She tried to defend Eternal Blizzard with Backflip block but failed. Bakkuru also trained with Endou, Kabeyama and Megane when they were Snowboarding and couldnt get the hang of it at first and fell straight onto her face but after a few tries she got it. She played in the First half of the Third Gemini Storm match as a defender and blocked of a shoot with Backflip Block and showed off a new Hissatsu called Planet Hop. She disliked the idea of Kogure joining the team since he pranked her but Haruna spoke to her about it, she agreed with the idea. In Episode 37, She got angry at Fudou for hurting Endou and she also had the courage to go up to him and tell him off. Fudou just pushed her away though leaving Bakkuru even more angry. She was really shocked when Sakuma and Genda became members of Shin Teikoku and stayed on the bench for the whole match. In episode 40, She really liked Osaka and wanted to go on all of the rides but she couldnt and had to hold it in. Bakkuru got angry at Rika for making Ichinose her "husband" and being really sarcastic. She played in the match against CCC and scored a goal without a hissatsu. She trained with Someoka and Kazemaru in episode 41. Bakkuru played in the Second half of the Epsilon match but got ingured badly. In episode 44, she thought that Tachimukai was really cute which made Kobayashi glare at her, But she meant it in a friendly way becuase she knew that Kobayashi liked Tachimukai. She nearly gave up hope in Episode 45 because of Endou but knew that Tachimuaki was going to make a difference. She hinted out to Touko that Tsunami might like her, Touko just blushed and shook her head. She kept winding her up with Rika about Tsunami. She stayed on the bench for the 1st half of the match VS The Genesis but she cheered on the team through a big microphone and as Touko sayed "you embarssed us all, Bakkuru" which made her grin. she played in the Second half as a defender, She got hurt alot of times from Genesis' shoots but she defended Super Nova with Backflip Block V3. Bakkuru was shocked to see Kazemaru and the others as the Dark Emperors and got angry at him for betraying Endou. She stayed benched for the whole match with Rika but they cheered on Raimon with the managers and the supporters. she was seen tossing Endou in the air at the end. Season 3 She also appeared in Season 3 too as the only girl who was picked by Hibiki to represent Japan but she didnt brag about it. She played in Kidou's team in the first half and got switched out by Fudou in the Second half. She got picked to be a reserve player. She got really annoyed at Coach Kudou for making them stay in Raimon for a whole two days. She made a sarcastic comment to Kudou saying "what if we cant breathe fresh air? What if we.....Die?" Some of the team sniggered but Kudou just rolled his eyes and walked off. She was on reserve for all of the Asia league matches but cheered on the team all the way through. Bakkuru also went to Soccer island with Inazuma Japan Too. She was amazed along with the others about the look of it. She hated the idea of dressing up in fancy clothes when Inazuma Japan got invited to a Party with Knights of Queen although she did it anyway. She also stayed on the bench for most of the matches. She was picked to go on Endou's team to save Rika from Messengers of the Sky. She scored a goal using Space Shooter. In episode 117, she questioned Kudou about why she was picked for the team if she didnt play in any matches, He simply replied, Because your talented. If you be more paitent, Your moment will come. Bakkuru finally got to play in the final match verses Little Gigant. She defended some of their shots including Rococo's X Blast. She was really happy that Inazuma Japan won and she got praised by Kudou for her effort in the match. She also played in the graduation match in Kidou's team. GO She reappears in GO as a 23 year old adult. She debuts in Episode 37 walking across the street when she saw Daigo speak to Tenma which made her really shocked know who Daigo is, When he left she asked Tenma if he was ok, Tenma just went starry eyed because her reconised her from Inazuma Japan. She meet up with Tenma the next day and followed him to the Soccer club. She thought that they all looked "cute". The team Sweatdroped and groaned. She reconised Kidou and Haruna and hugged them both. She stayed with the team until episode 47 where she said that she had to go somewhere important, The truth was, She had to go with Daigo and Gouenji to set up the Second Stage Children. Chrono Stone (Game) She appears after the match against Protocol Omega 3.0 and travels with Raimon. She mixi maxes with Kira in the jurrasic era. Hissatsu *GK Comet Catch ' *'OF Planet Hop ' *'DF Backflip Block ' *'SH Space Shooter' *'GK Speed Star (Game)' *'SK Setsuyaku! (Game)' Keshin *'KH Sora no Ginga no akuma (The Demon of the Empty Galaxy)' Keshin Armed *'KHA Sora no Ginga no akuma ' Hissatsu Tactic *'HT Route of the Sky''' *'HTDual Typhoon' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Kira Kotoni' Relatives Unknown...? Trivia *She is the anime/manga version of me. *She also voices Kira Kotoni in the original series and GO. *She has also 'made' all of my fanmade characters. *She narrates Kira-Chan, My I-Pod: The Dance Off, Cup of Coffee, Here's a Note, The Detective Duo, Megane and Kabeyama!, Sooo....Do You like Soccer? and Lets Battle it out shall we? *She is the only Protagonist of mine that doesnt have a crush on anyone or is paired up with anyone, In other words, She's a Single Pringle! XD *She is also included in the Fuxelow 11 by FubukiKazemaru, Infinity X-Star by SkullCandy-hime and the Dark Dragons by Nanoforever Notes *Yes, My 6th fanmade character now.... *I havent put her Dub surname becuase it is my last name and i dont want to reveal it. *Dont copy her! I took a long time preparing this! *Feel free to use her but ASK first guys! *The pic took me about an hour and a half! Category:Fanmade Character Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series Category:Wind Element Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Defender Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Crossing The Bridge Series Category:The Dark Dragons Series Category:TDSTTOD Series